Ageha Yanaihara/Q
1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname? Greetings, my name is Arisue Yanaihara, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Nicknames...I don't think I have any, in my knowledge at least. But frankly I don't think I will appreciate any of them given either way. 2. How old are you? When is your birthday? Now, now, I don't think that's polite to ask a lady's age...But of course I wouldn't want to be rude either. To whom it may concern, I'm 16 years old this year and my birthday is on February 3rd. Ahh yes..That is coincidentally Setsubun, the changing of the seasons as well, isn't it?' 3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic? I was born in the main house of the Yanaihara family, which I honestly don't recall any memory of it as I moved when I was fairly young...Currently I'm living with my family in the branch house located in Fujima. Patriotic? I guess I could be considered as so..I do greatly enjoy this country, just that I doubt that I come off as more...vigorous, if that makes sense.' 4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.) My father is Akitsugu Yanaihara. I believe his name might ring a bell to some of you, a member of the Yanaihara Zaibatsu, a quite...known business conglomerate I guess. By all honesty, we don't really get along much, as he had been always burdened with duties ever since I was born..Well, he is still a father figure, and I wouldn't dare to complain about that either. My mother on the other hand...Hatsue Yanaihara. I truly respect my mother, she really inspires me and I would love to see myself following her footsteps growing into a mature, traditional woman just like her. ...I think I might have gotten too excited about this, apologies, but yes, she is indeed the image I aspire to be.' 5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? Siblings...Ah yes, there's Satoru, my brother, as well as the only sibling I have. How do I describe him I wonder...Well he could be, excuse my language, quite a pain to deal with at times, and I'm pretty sure some who truly know his nature would agree as well. Of course I have to take care of even him at times, and he surely doesn't appreciate my efforts, but he could be a wise person, I suppose. I guess "wise" might be an unbelievable word coming from me yes, but he's my older brother after all, and I respect his efforts, as surprising as it sounds.' 6. What is your occupation? I'm a student, without a doubt. I wonder, does being part of a Zaibatsu counts too?' 7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh? My, my...Although I already answered my age, I don't think that's appropriate to ask a lady either. Let's leave it at that.' 8. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes? I have dark brown hair, as well the same colour for my eyes. I got more from my mother rather than my father's black hair, interestingly.' 9. What is your race? ....I think this fact was already quite obvious...Is it not?' 10. To which social class do you belong? I'm honestly not sure, personally I would like to consider my family as middle-class, but there are...quite a few that disagrees. I wonder.' 11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others? Unfortunately, I don't have enough confidence to consider myself as attractive. Others, I'm not too sure since there's a rare number of people that approaches me..I definitely wouldn't mind to be called so though.' 12. What is your style of dress? I personally adore traditional types of clothing, but as much as there are mnay elaborately coloured and embroidered kimonos I own, I prefer rather...somberly colours. Of course the most important factor is that it must have no exposure at all. Speaking of that it seems that many young girls these days seem to display that as well which I certainly fail to understand...Aren't bare skin supposed to only be shown by your spouse after marriage?...' 13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features? I certainly fail to see I do...But many have commented that my presence resembles...a ghost from an old Japanese background for some reason?' 14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? Quite so...I've been sickly ever since a young age, which I didn't even get to spend most of my time outside due to it. Ah bitter indeed, but I learnt to accept that a long time ago.' 15. Are you right- or left-handed? I'm right handed.' 16. What does your voice sound like? My voice is frequently commented as soft and mellow, which I am very pleased to hear so. Yet again, there are also comments that it's quite..cold and monotonous? I certainly fail to see why though. 17. What kind of vocabulary do you use? I prefer to use more...respectful vocabulary, since I think one should always hold respects towards another while speaking, as I simply couldn't tolerate vulgar language. I do agree that there are times where others have difficulty understanding my words due to my dialect..."Complicated and rigid", I quote, but it couldn't really be helped. 18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics. ''' '''19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes? ' ' ' ' 20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)? ' ' ' ' 21. Do you use body language? How? ' ' ' ' 22. Do you have a commonly used saying? ' ' ' ' Childhood ' ' 23. What is your earliest memory? ' ' ' ' 24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it? ' ' ' ' 25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill? ' ' ' ' 26. How would you describe your childhood in general? ' ' ' ' 27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? ' ' ' ' 28. When and with whom was your first kiss? ' ' ' ' 29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? ' ' ' ' 30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you? ' ' ' ' Influences ' ' 31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? ' ' ' ' 32. What do you consider your greatest achievement? ' ' ' ' 33. What is your greatest regret? ' ' ' ' 34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you? ' ' ' ' 35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they? ' ' ' ' 36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done? ' ' ' ' 37. When was the time you were the most frightened? ' ' ' ' 38. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where? ' ' ' ' Beliefs ' ' 39. What is your alignment? ' ' ' ' 40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? ' ' ' ' 41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why? ' ' ' ' 42. Do you believe in an afterlife? ' ' ' ' 43. What is your greatest fear? ' ' ' ' 44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why? ' ' ' ' 45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil? ' ' ' ' 46. What are your views on politics? Religion? Sex? ' ' ' ' 47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing? ' ' ' ' 48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs? ' ' ' ' 49. How much do you value money? ' ' ' ' 50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? ' ' ' ' 51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good? ' ' ' ' 52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? ' ' ' ' 53. Are you superstitious? ' ' ' ' 54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others? ' ' ' ' 55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings? ' ' ' ' 56. Do you have any biases or prejudices? ' ' ' ' Dealing With Others ' ' 57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why? ' ' ' ' 58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why? ' ' ' ' 59. Do you have a significant other? Who? ' ' ' ' 60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend? ' ' ' ' 61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex? ' ' ' ' 62. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex? ' ' ' ' 63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. ' ' ' ' 64. What do you look for in a potential lover? ' ' ' ' 65. How close are you to your family? ' ' ' ' 66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children? ' ' ' ' 67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? ' ' ' ' 68. Are you a listener or a talker? ' ' ' ' 69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others? ' ' ' ' 70. Do you hold grudges? ' ' ' ' 71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? ' ' ' ' 72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? ' ' ' ' 73. How well do you express yourself? ' ' ' ' 74. How quickly do you judge others? ' ' ' ' 75. Do you care what others think of you? ' ' ' ' 76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy? ' ' ' ' Personal Taste and Opinions ' ' 77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession? ' ' ' ' 78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment? ' ' ' ' 79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?. ' ' ' ' 80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? ' ' ' ' 81. What is your most cherished fantasy? ' ' ' ' 82. How long is your attention span? ' ' ' ' 83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny? ' ' ' ' 84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what? ' ' ' ' 85. How do you deal with stress? ' ' ' ' 86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic? ' ' ' ' 87. Do you like animals? Do you like children? ' ' ' ' 88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? ' ' ' ' 89. What are your pet peeves? ' ' ' ' Self-Image ' ' 90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness? ' ' ' ' 91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? ' ' ' ' 92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted? ' ' ' ' 93. Do you like yourself? ' ' ' ' 94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted? ' ' ' ' 95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime? ' ' ' ' 96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years? ' ' ' ' 97. If you could choose, how would you want to die? ' ' ' ' 98. What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death? ' ' ' ' 99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality? ' ' ' ' 100. What three words would others probably use to describe you?